Jalop
= Nation Information = Jalop is a growing, mostly developed, and established nation at 150 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity whose religion is Judaism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Jalop work diligently to produce Silver and Spices as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. When it comes to nuclear weapons Jalop will not research or develop nuclear weapons. Plans are on the way within Jalop to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Jalop allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Jalop believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Jalop will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. = Formation = The nation of Jalop was formed on 5th October 2007, which also come to be known as 'The Greatest Day in The World Ever'. What was previously a community of wayward and frazzled intellectuals, artists, activists and travellers burst into life with the almost simultaneous discovery of silver ore ripe for mining and the huge overnight surge in demand of the area's primary spice, Jalopunit. Wary of the region's Bedouin governers and their lack of business nous and clear thinking, the community took matters into their own hands and declared the land they occupied an independent state in order to fully control and maximise the potential of the area. = Government = The Jalopian public quickly demanded a capitalist government in order to aid the fledgling nation in its quick growth and ability to expose the resources of silver and spices on the world market. Local layabout and all round good egg Pete Mardle was appointed President of Jalop and urged to turn the country into an economic success and a great place to live and work. The Jalopian government declared it will continue to seek an excellent quality of life for all Jalopians and, while the nation would retain a capitalist mind frame, the individuality and diversity af all Jalopians was of paramount importance. On 1st November 2007, after increasing pressure from Jalopian citizens, President Mardle announced that he was initiating a fully democratic process to government and that all Jalopians would now have a say in the running of their country. Further public desire for governmental change saw the political system evolve to a Federal government at the end of November and then to a Republic in the middle of December. In February 2008 Pete Mardle was decared the first King of Jalop as the Jalopian people declared the country to be lead by a Monarch. All hail King Pete! = Military = While fully committed to peace and diplomacy, Jalop still has a strong representative military that both keeps the peace and acts as a policing force at home but is fully trained should the need for international actions need to be taken. Jalop is a member of Mostly Harmless Alliance and both the alliance's Legion VII military wing and Rapid Response Squadron, and is duty bound and willing to send military aid should it be requested by a fellow member nation. The Jalopian Air Force (JAF) was founded during the conflict against IYIiKe with war aid received from TFD member Circlewood and consisted of 20 AH-64 Apache helicopters. It was upgraded during the war with Wolfpack to consist of 10 Su-30 MK1 fighter planes and 50 B-1 B Lancer bombers. The Jalopian military is supported in it's operations by the National Intelligence Agency (NIA). Created in the weeks leading up to the Wolfpack War, the first missions were to gather intelligence on Wolfpack nations. While some have been captured, no agent has ever failed in a mission to date. = Wars = Jalop vs IYIiKe In October 2007 Jalop went to war for the first time as part of a TFD rogue squadron (also including Herbertland and Republique Genevoise) ordered to attack IYIiKe in response to an unprovoked attack on Jalalabad, a nation of the CMEA allied with TFD through the Common Defense Treaty (CDT). Jalop claimed 8.976 miles of land and $242.29 during the conflict, while destrying 15.254 levels of IYIiKe's infrastructure. Jalop lost 126 troops compared to IYIiKe's 112. Jalop were awarded the TFD Rogue Defense Award after the conflict. The nation of IYIiKe was completely destroyed and no longer exists. Jalop vs Sienageco At the MHA declaration of the Wolfpack War Jalop attacked the nation of Sienageco alongside fellow MHA member Kingsguardia. This war was the first time that Jalop used cruise missiles, fighter planes and spies in battle. Casualties were high as Jalop lost 12497 troops compared to Sienageco's 8368, but only lost 1180 tanks and 1 fighter plane against 1559 tanks and 5 fighter planes lost by the opposition. Jalopian attacks also managed to destroy 300 infrastructure and 32 tech, while claiming 10 tech and 61.75 miles of land. Jalop also looted $93,716.94 but lost $102,824.22 in abandoned equipment. Sienageco surrendered and became a MHA POW after 5 days of fighting. Jalop vs Jesus Freak Land Following the surrender of Sienageco Jalop declared war on Jesus Freak Land and faught alongside Oregon Free State of MHA. Earlier MHA attacks had sent the nation into anarchy and depleted ground troops so Jalop continued attacking with cruise missiles and escorted bombing runs. The opposition leader Christianfreak asked for peace due to their intention not to retaliate but was met with the now famous line "if you aren't surrendering, you're fighting". = Alliances = TFD Oct '07 - Feb '08 On 6th October 2007 Jalop's application to join The Foreign Division was accepted. Jalop became the 59th member and was given membership number 051007-185. Upon joining TFD, Jalop was able to quickly develop good relations with the nation of Farmers Land and their leader FarmGirl put together a $25k aid package to help the initial development of the country, as well as pledging future aid and advice. In November 2007 Pete Mardle was appointed TFD diplomat to the HeroesOfGaming alliance, responsible for opening and maintaining an embassy and improving relations with the fellow CDT members. After the break up of HoG, Pete Mardle was deployed to the alliance of Element, founded by some of HoG's top dogs. In December 2007 Pete Mardle was appointed a non-comissioned Officer of the Army, responsible for the organisation of the Charlie and Delta Division military wings and throughout Jalop's time in TFD was heavily involved in recruiting nations to the alliance. Jalop was a member of the alliance's Rogue Squadron, which lead to Jalop's war with IYIiKe and the receipt of the TFD Rogue Defense Award. MHA Feb '08 - Present Jalop applied for Mostly Harmless Alliance membership on 7th February 2008 and acceptance was confirmed three days later. Pete Mardle was quickly appointed temporary Secretary of the Press Office, responsible for the production of the MHA newsletter Don't Panic! The position is to be reviewed once Jalop's tenure as a member meets the required period of time to apply for permanent positions. = Trade = The Jalopian government has been quick seek out export and import trade routes and has committed to only trading with nations that are held in high esteem by the people of Jalop, the Blue team nations. One of the first reported trade deals set up was with the nation of Lunar Land and brought wheat and cattle into the country. The government also announced that was initially looking to import supplies of furs, oil, aluminium, lumber, water and rubber. At the start of November 2007 the government committed to a change in policy to pursue more agricultural resources to help the Jalopian citizens grow and develop, rather than the industrial resources previously sought out. Jalop currently has a trade guild agreement with Verizon, Forchyland, KRRunkinrawr, Fudgepackerville and Boristopia, signed in January 2008. = Sport = The main sports played in Jalop are rugby union, football and cricket. The national rugby stadium and home of Jalopian Rugby Association (JRA) is Dr Kenneth Noisewater Park in Dahab, opened in December 2007. Soon after James Westfall Stadium was built as the national stadium for the Jalopian football team and home of the Jalopian Football Association (JFA). The national cricket ground, The Octagon, is the newest of the three and is in the second city of Nebk. In December 2007 Jalop won the first Cybernations Rugby Championship international rugby union tournament. The title was clinced with a 31-17 victory over Transvaal in the final game, leaving Jalop level on points with Dun Carrig but with a better point difference (by just two points). In January 2008 Jalop's top football club side, Dahab, were one of 12 founding members of Liga Mundo, a new international club tournament. The national side made its maiden appearance on the world stage in February 2008 in the UCFA Champions League 4. Jalop's first ever international match ended in a 6-1 thrashing by Laputa in the Pre-Cup. The team fared little better in the tournament proper and were eliminated in the group stage before falling at the first hurdle in the UCFA Cup. = Timeline = 05/10/07 - Nation of Jalop formed. Pete Mardle announced as President amid much whooping and hollering. 06/10/07 - First trade deal signed with Lunar Land to bring and into the country. Jalop joins TFD. 07/10/07 - Jalop assigned to Alpha Division military wing of TFD, responsible for the mutual protection of new and emerging nations. 08/10/07 - $25k aid received from Farmers Land. Used for major improvements to national infrastructure as well as doubling the size of Jalop's military. 10/10/07 - Government reports two new trade deals, with New Hebrides for and image:furs.gif and with Rashton for and . 12/10/07 - Citizens celebrate Jalop being one week old with huge firework display. 13/10/07 - Tech deal with Skulls announced which brings in $3 million for 150 tech. Population rises above 2000 and harbour is built in Dahab to improve trading potential. 14/10/07 - Trade deal struck with Durtdedoo to import and supplies. National brewery opens to supply Jalopians with huge quantities of . 16/10/07 - Trade deal with Lunar Land cancelled. New trade deal signed with Jerushellen to import and . 17/10/07 - Trade deal cancelled by Jerushellen. 18/10/07 - Trade deal signed with Cascada to import and . 19/10/07 - Citizens celebrate Jalop being two weeks old with massive firework display. 20/10/07 - Jalop declares war on IYIiKe as part of TFD rogue squadron. Initial ground attacks start. 21/10/07 - Second wave of ground attacks against IYIiKe. $250k war aid received from fellow TFD member Circlewood, used to create Jalopian Air Force. 22/10/07 - Jalopian troops withdrawn and return home heroes after IYIiKe army wiped out and country reduced to anarchy. First air strikes on IYIiKe. 23/10/07 - Tech deal struck with Anthrax Love brings in $1.2 million for 50 tech. First National Bank of Jalop founded to help increase citizen's income. 24/10/07 - Second wave of airstrikes against IYIiKe. Jalop awarded TFD Rogue Defense Award for contribution to war against IYIiKe. Jalopian government warned that the economy is in a deep recession and whenhen asked for an official response they pledge to lower interest rates. 25/10/07 - Two new resource trades announced, with Verizon for and and with Houses Of The Holy for and . 26/10/07 - Jalopian scientists discover a cure for the flu. Due to the limited amount of vaccinations the government decide to risk international outrage and keep the vaccination within the country. 27/10/07 - War against IYIiKe over after TFD rogue squad wipes out all of IYiIKe's infrastructure. 01/11/07 - Jalopian government changes to Democracy following demands from citizens. 03/11/07 - $350k aid received from TFD as reward for war efforts against IYIiKe. Factory opens in capital Dahab to help reduce cost of building infrastructure. 04/11/07 - Citizens celebrate Jalop being one month old with humungous firework display. Government cancels trade with Cascada and strikes new deal with Aiyana Land to import and . 05/11/07 - Second tech deal with Anthrax Love brings in $1.2 million for 50 tech. 06/11/07 - President Mardle announces switch in government trade policy from industrial to agricultural and cancels trade deals with Durtdedoo and Rashton. 07/11/07 - Trade deal for and agreed with United Earth Govt. First franchise opens in Dahab. 13/11/07 - Government receives another recession warning from financial experts and once again pledges to lower interest rates. 14/11/07 - Tech deal with Pirilao brings in $1.2m. Factory built in Gebeil to help reduce the cost of infrastructure. 18/11/07 - TFD member Deltannia purchases 50 tech from Jalop for $1.2m. 19/11/07 - Factory built in town of Nebk to help lower cost of infrastructure. Population exceeds 5000 citizens for first time. 20/11/07 - Trade deal signed with Cymru am byth to import and . Leads to improvement in techniques. 21/11/07 - Jalop defeat Republica de Peru 38-3 in the opening game of the Cybernations Rugby Championship. 22/11/07 - Jalop adopts Federal government system. 23/11/07 - Jalop beat MacLand 31-10 in the Cybernations Rugby Championship. 24/11/07 - Tech deal with Cookienation brings in $3m for 100 tech. Income is used to build factories in Thamad and Feiran and Dr Kenneth Noisewater Park national rugby stadium in Dahab. 25/11/07 - Dahab Bank, JalopsBank, Bank of Nebk and the National Bank of Money open for business. Newly competetive financial sector sees standard of living increase and population of Jalop pass 10000. 26/11/07 - Trade deal cancelled by Cymru am byth. Government announces a hold on infrastructure purchases due to excessive costs caused by lack of raw materials. 29/11/07 - In what the media had billed as a title decider Jalop draw 15-15 with Dun Carrig in the Cybernations Rugby Championship. 04/12/07 - Citizens celebrate Jalop being two months old with outrageous firework display. 05/12/07 - Following a sustained period of drought the government decide to abandon outlying territories and bring citizens in where fresh water is more abundant. 06/12/07 - Jalop defeat Transvaal 31-17 to win the first Cybernations Rugby Championship and are awarded $3 million and a shiny trophy for their troubles. 09/12/07 - Government of Jalop changed to Republic. 11/12/07 - James Westfall Stadium, the new home of the national football team, opens in Dahab. Government announce trade deal with Joshyeeistan to import and . 12/12/07 - Trade deal with Houses Of The Holy cancelled. New deal to import and from Exodus announced. 13/12/07 - The Octagon cricket ground opens in Nebk. 16/12/07 - Population of Jalop exceeds 15000 for the first time. Jack Johnson Park football stadium opens in Thamad. 17/12/07 - Dissolution of United Earth Govt leads to cancellation of trade deal. 23/12/07 - Aiyana Land government cancels trade deal. Jalop government once again puts a hold on infrastructure purchases due to a shortage of raw materials. 28/12/07 - Tom O'Leary Stadium rugby ground opens in Feiran. 03/01/08 - Citizens celebrate Jalop being three months old with stupendous firework display. 04/01/08 - Trade deal to import and from UkraineSSR announced. New clinic opens in Nebk. 05/01/08 - New clinic opens in Hurghada. 08/01/08 - New hospital and school open in Dahab to commemorate civilian population exceeding 20000 for the first time. 11/01/08 - New Foreign Ministry headquarters built in Dahab. 12/01/08 - Tech deals announced to sell 50 tech to Anthrax Love and Land Of The Lusitans for $1.5m each. 15/01/08 - A container ship carrying valuable items crashes on the shores of Jalop. Governement decides to return the items to the owners and receives a finders reward. 17/01/08 - $750k aid package sent to KRRunkinrawr in order to improve trade and relations. 18/01/08 - Government cancels trade deals with Joshyeeistan, Exodus and UkraineSSR. New deals signed with Forchyland for and and KRRunkinrawr for and . 19/01/08 - Government announces trade deal to import and from Boristopia. 20/01/08 - Dahab defeat Transvaal Springboks 3-1 in Liga Mundo. 23/01/08 - New schools built in Thamad and Tabuk. Dahab beat Vestre City 4-0 in Liga Mundo. 25/01/08 - Population of Jalop exceeds 25000 citizens for the first time. 26/01/08 - Trade deal signed with Fudgepackerville for and . New school and university built in Nebk. 27/01/08 - Tech deals announced to sell 50 tech to Ambrosiopia and Phils Domain for $1.5m each. New university built in Tabuk. 28/01/08 - Dahab are beaten 2-0 by Atletico Luz Del Mar in Liga Mundo. 29/01/08 - New school opens in Feiran. Jalop are beaten 6-1 by Laputa in the UCFA Pre-Cup. 31/01/08 - New clinic built in Gamasa. Dahab lose 2-1 to FC Hetrijke in Liga Mundo. 01/02/08 - Number of Jalopian citizens exceed 30000 for the first time. 02/02/08 - Jalop lose 3-1 to Costa Libertad in the UCFA CL4. 03/02/08 - Dahab beat Hanslope Hornets 3-1 in Liga Mundo. New clinics open in Thamad and Feiran. 04/02/08 - Nation goes apeshit after Jalop defeat Marshdonia 4-2 in the UCFA CL4. New Police HQ opens in Dahab. 06/02/08 - New Police HQ built in Hurghada. Dahab beat FC Barcelona 6-1 in Liga Mundo, Jalop beaten 4-0 by Transvaal in UCFA CL4. 07/02/08 - Pete Mardle makes the highly controversial decision to withdraw Jalop from TFD and join MHA. 08/02/08 - Jalop lose 2-1 to Arcadian Empire in UCFA CL4. New Police HQ opens in Nebk. 10/02/08 - Dahab defeat Malandros FC 6-0 in Liga Mundo, Jalop lose 5-1 to Marshdonia in UCFA CL4. 11/02/08 - New Police HQ built in Tabuk. 12/02/08 - Jalop get their second competitive victory with a 2-1 win over Transvaal in UCFA CL4. 13/02/08 - Dahab go top of Liga Mundo with a 4-0 win over Corinthians. 14/02/08 - Jalop purchases 100 tech from HOME OF THE GNOMES for $3m. 17/02/08 - Dahab defeat Arcadia FC 2-0 in Liga Mundo. 18/02/08 - Number of Jalopian citizens exceeds 35000. New police HQ built in Thamad and labour camps built in Thamad and Feiran to help reduce cost of infrastructure. 20/02/08 - Labour camp built in Duba. Dahab beaten 1-0 by VolNation Volunteers in Liga Mundo top-of-the-tabe clash. 21/02/08 - Another container ship carrying valuable items crashes on the shores of Jalop. Governement once again decides to return the items to the owners and receives a finders reward. 22/02/08 - Labour camp built in Gebeil. 24/02/08 - Jalop purchases 100 tech from HOME OF THE GNOMES for $3m. Dahab draw 1-1 with Franciscan Monks in Liga Mundo. 25/02/08 - Number of citizens exceeds 40000. Labour camp built in Gamasa. 27/02/08 - Dahab lose 3-1 to Franciscan Monks in Liga Mundo. National Intelligence Agency (NIA) office opens in Dahab. 29/02/08 - NIA office opens in Arish. Jalop are knocked out of the UCFA Cup after losing 6-2 to Paranganea. 01/03/08 - Dahab lose 3-0 to VolNation Volunteers in Liga Mundo. NIA office built in Minya. 03/03/08 - NIA office opens Hattiya. 05/03/08 - Jalop purchases 100 tech from HOME OF THE GNOMES for $3m. Dahab beat Arcadia FC 1-0 in Liga Mundo. 07/03/08 - Number of Jalopian citizens exceeds 45000 for the first time. NIA office opens in Nebk. 08/03/08 - Dahab lose 3-0 to Corinthians in Liga Mundo. 09/03/08 - Jalop declares war on Sienageco as part of the Wolfpack War. All NIA offices temporarily turned into guerilla training camps for duration of hostilities. First wave of cruise missiles, escorted bombing runs and ground attacks are launched. 10/03/08 - Second wave of cruise missiles, escorted bombing runs and ground attacks are launched against Sienageco. Further attacks put on hold as Sienageco declare plans to surrender. 11/03/08 - $3m of war aid received from MHA bation The Verett. Dahab beat Malandros FC 4-0 in Liga Mundo. 13/03/08 - Sienageco encouraged to finally meet all surrender terms with further cruise missiles and escorted bombing runs. Sienageco comply. 15/03/08 - New church built in Duba for locals to worship their crazy Norse gods. 16/03/08 - Dahab beat FC Barcelona 5-1 in Liga Mundo. New churches built in backwater towns Tayma, Dumyat and Bawati. 17/03/08 - War with Sienageco officially ends. War declared with second Wolfpack nation Jesus Freak Land and first wave of cruise missile and escorted bombing runs launched. 18/03/08 - Second wave of cruise missiles and escorted bombing runs launched against Jesus Freak Land. 19/03/08 - Third wave of cruise missiles and escorted bombing runs launched against Jesus Freak Land. 20/03/08 - Trade deal cancelled by Fudgepackerville. New trade deal signed with CeltNorse nation for and . Cruise missile and escorted bombing run attacks on Jesus Freak Land continue. 21/03/08 - Another wave of cruise missiles and escorted bombing runs launched against Jesus Freak Land. 22/03/08 - Cruise missile and escorted bombing run attacks on Jesus Freak Land continue. 25/03/08 - War against Jesus Freak Land officially over.